


Writhing Vines - A Dream SMP AU

by LDCat996



Series: LD's Stupid junk [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDCat996/pseuds/LDCat996
Summary: Members of the Dream SMP have to destroy the Crimson Egg, and the sinister Blood Vines. Will they succeed?
Series: LD's Stupid junk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203305
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolouge

“BAD! Hurry, we gotta go!” A human wearing a blue hoodie shouted, stuffing resources into his backpack.  
“I’m coming Skeppy, wait up!” Skeppy glanced towards the entrance as his best friend, Bad, ran over to him. Skeppy glared at Bad.  
“Bad, they can kill us if you’re not careful!” Bad placed some redstone dust leading towards a lever as Skeppy spoke.  
“Don’t worry Skeppy, they can’t hurt us if their precious Egg is in danger!” As Bad finished talking, a familiar masked figure came out of a trapdoor located at the bottom of their base. Skeppy frowned.  
“So now you decide to show up Dream, when your so-called friends are about to kill us.” Dream shook his head.  
“You know that they are being controlled by the Egg, please try not to kill them, we don’t know if there is a cure yet.” Skeppy jumped as he heard a bang rattle the base.  
“Ok Dream, i will try not to kill them, but no promises.” Skeppy glanced around, realising that Bad wasn’t in sight. “Bad, where the heck have you gone now?? We have to go!” Skeppy looked at Dream, who was gathering some items from the chests, when he heard a very loud explosion.  
“What the-” Dream was cut off by the sound of an iron door creaking open. 

“Hello my friends.” A figure stood in the entrance, almost completely covered in writhing red vines and spiky flowers. Dream frowned at the figure from under his mask.  
“We are not your friends, you monster.”


	2. Crimson

“So what are you guys so excited about?” Sam questioned his friends as they walked him through a tunnel. “Diamonds or something?” Antfrost shook his head.   
“Nope, it's wayyyyyy better than that!” Bad grinned at the puzzled expression on Sam’s face. “But how can whatever you want to show me be better than diamonds?”   
“You’ll see, it's sooooooo much better!” Ant and Bad lead Sam into a giant hollowed out space,with a giant red thing in the middle of the cavern. Sam looked over at the red structure, feeling as if something was…wrong.   
“What- What the heck is that?! It looks like some kind of seed!” Sam said, instantly having a bad feeling about the red seed-like structure.   
“It's not a seed, it's the Egg! Don’t disrespect it!” Bad responded angrily. Sam looked at Bad, feeling a bit worried.   
“What do you mean disrespect it, it's not alive!” Ant glared at Sam.   
“Of course it's alive, how can it talk if it isn’t living?”  
“What do you mean talk? Are you guys insane?” Bad sat down comfortably on a red vine that seemed to be sprouting from the “Egg”.   
“Why are you acting so weird Sam? It's obviously alive, so why act so strange?” Sam backed away from his friends.   
“You're the ones who are acting strange, not me! Until you guys act normal again, I’m going to leave you alone.” Sam turned and walked out of the cavern, heading back towards his base.

Dream frowned as Sam told him about what Bad and Ant had found.   
“What do you mean, an Egg?” Dream asked.   
“I don’t know, that's what Bad and Ant are calling it, but it looks more like a seed to me.” Dream stood up and picked up a sword from the wall for a few seconds before placing it back.   
“Well I think that we should just ignore this `Egg`, it doesn’t seem that bad. It's probably just a prank that they pulled on you. Now, if you don’t mind, I have to get back to irritating Sapnap for the next few hours. Bye Sam.” As Sam exited Dream’s base, he failed to spot a red vine sprouting from the ground near the entrance.

“Sounds like some sort of joke to me Dream, we shouldn’t worry.” George said after Sam had left. “I mean, why would there be a naturally occurring red egg thing?” Dream frowned under his mask as George spoke, before responding.   
“I think that we should probably check this out, because what if it isn't a prank?” George nodded. “But if it is a prank, we burn it.” Dream said as he collected some netherite armor and an axe. “Maybe we should bring more people?” George worried as they headed towards the cavern where the egg supposedly was. “Nope, we can do this ourselves, we don’t need help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe


	3. The Meeting

“What the-'' Whatever Dream had been about to say drifted into silence as he stared around the cavern.   
“Hello Dream! I didn’t think that you knew about the Egg yet! What a nice surprise!” A familiar voice came from behind the red structure.   
“A-Ant? What is this thing?” George asked worriedly as Ant came out from behind the Egg. “This `thing` is the Egg, and it welcomes you as a visitor.” George glanced at Dream, feeling a bit worried and wishing that he hadn’t come.   
“So this is the.. Egg?” George asked, glancing at the red vines that were starting to spread around the cavern. Ant nodded at George.   
“Yep! This is the Egg! It looks really pretty doesn’t it?” Dream glanced at Ant, frowning under his mask.   
“Ant, where’s Bad?” Ant fidgeted with a small red flower that was wrapped around his wrist.   
“Bad has been… dealt with. The Egg said that he was evil and that he must be kept away.” Dream looked over at Ant.   
“When you say dealt with, what do you mean by that?” Dream asked Ant, silently readying his sword. Ant flicked his tail and stared blankly at Dream, ears pricking up as he seemingly heard something.   
“The Egg stated that you must leave Dream. George can stay here, I can introduce him to the Egg, but you must leave immediately.” Dream pulled out his sword at the same time as Ant did.   
“No Ant, I won’t leave.” As Dream spoke, Ant darted forward and hit Dream with his sword. “I mean it Dream. You must leave, you are not welcome here.” Dream backed away, lowering his sword, not wanting to harm his friend.   
“Alright Ant I will leave for now, but I know that something is going on, and I’m going to find out what.” 

Dream and George left the cavern and instantly planned a meeting to find out what was happening. 

{Chat}  
Hey Sapnap, Eret, Tubbo, I’m scheduling a meeting in a few minutes.  
What happened?  
Yeah Dream, what's going on?  
idk he probably won't elaborate until the meeting, i’m on my way there rn  
See you there then-  
Ok, i’m coming wait for me

Eret walked into the hidden room that Dream had secretly built a few months ago. In theory, it also kinda doubled as a disaster bunker, but it was officially called the Meeting room.   
“So Dream, mind telling us why you called us here? I hope that it's not dangerous.” Eret asked Dream as they sat down. “I called you here to tell you about something that seems to be a bit dangerous, Ant keeps calling it `The Egg` but it looks more like a seed to me. Another thing that is a bit concerning is that Ant seems to be a bit mind controlled by it, and Bad is completely missing.”   
After a bit, Dream had told them what had happened when him and George visited the Egg, and told them what Sam had told him about the Egg.   
Tubbo sat up. “That seems quite dangerous to me. We should probably try to destroy it.” Eret nodded.   
“I agree with Tubbo, we should remove it as quickly as possible.”  
“Why don’t we just pull a Wilbur and blow it to hell?” Sapnap suggested.   
“No. Just no Sapnap. We are NOT blowing up anything.” Eret responded firmly.   
“Damm, I have a lot of TNT that I could have used...” Eret glared at Sapnap, silencing him. “So any idea on a safe way to destroy it?” Eret asked Dream.   
“Well, Ant seems to be protecting it so i don't think that just walking in there and destroying it would work.” Dream responded.   
“I think our main goal right now should be to find Bad, maybe Skeppy could help with that.” Tubbo suggested. “He is Bad’s best friend after all.” Eret nodded at Tubbo’s suggestion.   
“I agree, lets pay Skeppy a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm writing another story as well as this one rn, comment if you want me to make it ^^


	4. Skeppy

Skeppy was sorting some items into different chests when he heard a knock at his door. Skeppy quickly ran over to open it to see Dream, Sapnap, George, Eret and Tubbo all outside.  
“Umm, hello guys? Come in, I guess-” Skeppy asked, inviting them into his house and listening as Dream informed him about what had happened with the Egg, and told him about Bad going missing. Skeppy instantly felt worried about Bad. “Wait, Bad’s missing? Do any of you know what happened?” Dream shook his head. “I’m sorry Skeppy, we don’t know what happened, but we might need your help to find out."

Ant paced around the red covered cavern, keeping watch. No-one must hurt the Egg, it must stay protected. “ꖌ╎ꖎꖎℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲʖ⚍∷リℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ↸ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∷𝙹||ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ!¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ!¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒲᒷꖌ╎ꖎꖎʖᔑ↸ʖ⚍∷リ⍑╎ᒲ” Ant nodded as he heard the Egg in his head he had to protect it. protect it, protect it, protect it, !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣, !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ , !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣. He had to make it safer. He had to protect the egg. Protect protect protect !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ 

Dream, Sapnap and Skeppy headed towards the cavern where the Egg was, to find the entrance to the mine completely transformed. Where there used to be a well-lit tunnel, there was instead a dark passageway, leading downward into the ground.  
“Umm, Dream? Was it always this………ominous?” Sapnap asked Dream, with a hint of worry in his voice. Dream stared at the entrance, frowning under his mask.  
“No, it was a perfectly normal cave before, I don't understand how it became like this…” Skeppy glanced at Dream.  
“Even if it's changed, we have to check it out.”

As the trio headed into the dark passageway, they were feeling a bit on edge and the creepy, dimly-lit passageway was not helping at all. After about five minutes of walking, they reached a small room with lots of different doorways. Skeppy groaned when he saw the different doorways.  
“Great, Ant didn’t label the doors. This is perfect, we’re going to take weeks going through this...” Dream glared at Skeppy.  
“Don’t be pessimistic Skeppy, we can find our way through, it's not like this is a maze.” Dream, Skeppy and Sapnap decided to split up to get through the base faster.

Dream entered one of the rooms and found an armory full of netherite armour and weapons. Dream looked around, feeling a bit surprised. How hard had Ant worked to gather this much netherite?

Skeppy entered a room to find an evil looking alchemy lab, full of some potions that he had never seen before, most of the potions being a shade of red.  
“What the heck-” Skeppy stared around at the lines of red coloured potions that were lined up on many different shelves, feeling slightly taken aback.

Sapnap walked into the other room to see a giant room full of empty cells with red vines wrapped around the bars.  
“Dream? I just found something really creepy in here-” Dream came over to the room and looked around.  
“I think I saw some of those red vines in the cavern where the Egg is. Lets not touch them.” Sapnap nodded.  
“Trust me, I wasn’t planning to.” Sapnap responded as they started walking through the long room, making sure to keep a distance from the blood vines. After searching most of the area and finding nothing but empty cages, Sapnap was able to find a torn piece of black and red fabric caught on a cell door. Dream spotted it a few seconds after Sapnap did.  
“Do you think that's....” Dream nodded.  
“Bad. I wonder where he went… i hope that he got away safely.” Dream murmured, carefully picking up the fabric and tucking it away in his hoodie pocket.  
“Let's get back to where Skeppy is, try not to make him panic too much okay?” Sapnap nodded as he and Dream headed back, past where they had just been and failing to notice someone, or something, lurking in the shadows.


	5. Purple

The first thing that Ant noticed about his appearance was that his eyes had turned purple. Purple. Not blue, like they usually were, but purple. Purple. It seemed unnatural, but then again, many unnatural things had happened. The Egg, The red vines that seemed to be growing around his paws and tail and Bad escaping. Everything seemed unnatural, everything. Even his best friend had betrayed him. No, not betrayed him, but betrayed the Egg. He couldn’t understand it, one day Bad had been helping him, the next, the Egg had told Ant that his best friend, the only person that he trusted, was evil. He had no choice but to kill Bad, and even then he had somehow escaped. It didn’t make sense, nothing made sense. The only thing that he could trust was the Egg. He had to trust and protect the Egg. ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ , ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ , ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ , ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ . He had no choice, even if he didn’t want to, he had to protect the egg. He didn’t want the vines to start hurting again, he didn’t want that, he didn’t want that happening again. ||𝙹⚍ ↸𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍? 

“So, there was a creepy prison room, and you found some of Bad’s cape? Is he ok?” Skeppy asked Dream and Sapnap, a worried look on his face. Dream responded, with a hint of worry in his voice.   
“Yes, we found some of his cape, but we didn’t see any signs of a struggle. Did you find anything?” Skeppy nodded.   
“I found this strange laboratory place full of red potions, i took one for inspection, but it doesn’t seem like any potion that I’ve ever seen before.” As Skeppy spoke, Sapnap glanced over at the tunnel that led towards the Egg’s cavern. “Do you think that we should leave? Something seems off...” Dream nodded. “We should leave, it's not helping us to stay here.” The trio exited the cave, following Dream to the Meeting Room where Eret, Tubbo and George were waiting. 

“So let me get this straight, you made a BUNKER without anyone realising that it was even here?” Skeppy questioned Dream as they went through the hidden entrance to the Meeting Room.   
“Don’t question it Skeppy, Dream’s very strange at times, he never answers questions.” Sapnap responded. Dream opened the door to the meeting room to find that there were four uninvited visitors in the room.

Tommy, Ghostbur, Niki and Fundy.

“Tubbo, Eret? Why did you invite four extra people here?” Dream asked coldly.   
“Don’t blame me, I tried to tell Tubbo that it was a bad idea to invite extra people.” Eret said, glancing at Tubbo with an annoyed look on their face. Tubbo smiled sheepishly as Dream glared at him.   
“Tubbo. I said specifically that you cannot invite people to the meeting room without my permission.” Dream said, glaring at him angrily.   
“Well, I thought t-that we m-might need s-some help with t-this Egg thing that's going on, so I invited some people to help?” Tubbo stammered, instantly knowing that he had screwed up. “Can we stop arguing? Having four extra people here won't end the world Dream, so let's just let them help and stop being a control freak.” George stepped in. “Let’s just go through what we know already and what you found.”

After a bit, the group was able to figure out a plan to try and destroy the Egg. It wasn’t foolproof, and it did require many resources, but it was a plan, and the only plan they had.   
Luckily, it didn’t involve any TNT or setting things on fire. Dream smiled as everyone agreed with the plan. “Lets storm this base.”

“Are we sure that this will work? I mean, I’m not doubting it, but it doesn’t seem like it's very possible for it to happen.” Ghostbur and Tommy were collecting some spider's eyes so that they could make some weakness potions. Tommy shrugged as he finished off another spider. “I don’t know, I don’t doubt it, but I don’t know if it will work either.” Ghostbur counted the amount of spider eyes that he and Tommy had gathered. Well, he hadn’t done much, he didn't really like using weapons so Tommy had done most of the work. “Do you think this is enough?” Ghostbur asked as Tommy put the spiders eyes in his inventory. “Yeah, this seems like enough, let's get back to the others.” 

Fundy and Niki were collecting some gold to make some golden apples, Dream and George were making potions, Eret and Tubbo were collecting netherite from the nether and Sapnap was collecting sugar cane to make the swiftness potions, so that they could make slowness potions from that. After a long time, and lots of resources, they were ready to storm the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> So uh- yeah this is on Wattpad too so uh-  
> Happy i got this on here too ^^


End file.
